


I'd Say We Were Two Halves, but There's Room for More

by choctopus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choctopus/pseuds/choctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which FitzSimmons have always shared lovers, and the formation of Coulson's special team presents opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Say We Were Two Halves, but There's Room for More

"Fitz, they're both lovely. I think we should, you know."  
"It's been a long time, do you think we can really pull it off?" Simmons just gave him a look.  
"Come on, it's like riding a bicycle; and you know they're worth it. I saw how you looked at Skye when she first came in, and if you think I didn't catch you staring at Agent Ward's bottom earlier I'm going to have to disappoint you. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, they're going to soften each other up for us."  
"She was watching him very closely in the debrief." Fitz admitted, his voice tinged with jealousy.  
"Exactly. So we egg them on, while shamelessly flirting with them ourselves, and they'll end up doing just as much of the work! Go on."  
"I.. ugh okay. Okay, you can stop doing the face now." Jemma clapped her hands with glee.  
"Fantastic! Do you want to start with Skye and I'll get to work on Ward?" Fitz grinned and hopped down from the table to give her an affectionate cuddle. 

They held off on making any moves for a while, taking a week or so just to observe, see the lie of the land. Fitz started by asking Skye about her work for the Rising Tide. He listened intently, and gazed in wonder as she hit her flow, eyes lighting up, and hands taking on an equal share in storytelling. 

Simmons went to ask Ward for some help with physical and weapons training. It was a risk, she knew. A man like Ward was unlikely to be impressed by mucking about or incompetence. But, for her purposes, she was sure a sincere effort would be enough to make the crucial first steps. After that, there were other ways to charm him. Of course, she was gratified when he was more touchy feely than was strictly necessary; and when he blushed when she said he smelled good. 

***

Ward and Skye were sat at the bar after their afternoon training session. Jemma had checked that Coulson and May were otherwise occupied. She wasn't sure exactly what they were doing, but it didn't do to pry into the senior agent's business. Fitz made up enough drinks to take all four of them through to dinner. It was time to broach the idea of sharing.  
Ward noticeably flinched away from Skye when Jemma strolled in. His hand had been very definitely on her knee.  
"There's no need to look so embarrassed you guys!" Jemma chirped, aware that it probably wasn't making them feel much better. "I mean it's not as if we can have many secrets when we're all cooped up in here all the time."  
"If you think you know what's going on here, why are you interrupting?" Ward was doing that thing with his eyebrows, and his mouth was stretched thin. Jemma smiled brightly.  
"Fitz and I thought it might be nice for us all to share some drinks. At the very least." Right on cue, Fitz came in with a tray full of drinks.  
"Whiskey sour anyone?" Jemma caught the look Skye gave him. Definitely a little guilt in there for being caught canoodling with Ward. The agent might be tall and square-jawed and look dashing in a pair of x-ray specs, but Fitz's earnet, puppyish manner was a force to be reckoned with. And the accent. That was often useful. 

***

"You guys are both so cute!" Skye giggled, "I mean, how on earth could a girl ever choose?"  
"I don't think a girl should ever have to choose." Jemma draped herself over Skye's shoulders. "In fact, I always made a point of having both options. Someething extra too, given the chance."  
"Jemma. Do you... You don't mean..." Skye trailed off, then whispered into Jemma's ear.  
Fitz had set about distracting Ward. Simmons remembered the first time they had done this, towards the end of their first year at university. He'd fumbled over their target, a prettyboy PPE student. The kid had mentioned an ex-girlfriend, and despite her reassurances that he was definitely not straight, Fitz had panicked, and signalled her over. She was lucky she'd been able to set them on the right track so she could head back to halls to await their return. He'd been calmer since then, and now he was handling agent Ward with quiet confidence. And they'd been less than certain he would be willing to play at all.  
Jemma explained to Skye that yes, that was exactly what she had been getting at, and since the boys are already getting along so well... doesn't it sound like fun? Fitz had tuned into their conversation just in time to interject.  
"I can almost guarantee it will be fun." He said, one hand on Ward's knee, the other on Skye's arm. The accent, and his big blue eyes, seemed to seal the deal.  
"Grant, would this be okay with you, I mean can we..." Ward stood, put one hand around Fitz's waist, and pulled Skye up from her stool with the other. Fitz held out a hand to Jemma.  
"So!" she said, looking round at them all, "My place is free."

**Author's Note:**

> It took approximately two episodes for me to form the unshakeable headcanon that the four younger members of the Bus's team were all crushing on one another, and shortly after, this happened.


End file.
